Chance
by shake-n-shiver
Summary: Rose takes a chance on the Doctor. Part of the Glimpses series.


**Author:** sinecure  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who. Why, you wanna buy it?  
**Summary:** Rose takes a chance on the Doctor.  
**Thanks:** To JennyLD for the tireless beta work that went into this thing, and for worrying she'd ruin it by doing too much.

Rose's fingers played along the edge of her t-shirt, tightening and loosening on the material as she considered what she was about to do. Did she really want to do this?

_Could_ she do it?

Breathing in decidedly, she grasped the shirt tighter, and pulled it over her head, dropping it in a puddle on the floor. Completely starkers now, she let her breath out slowly, pressed one foot over the other in a moment of indecision, then moved closer to the bed. Not allowing herself to hesitate anymore, or rethink what she was about to do, she glanced at him only briefly before lifting the duvet and sliding underneath.

Lying still, afraid to move lest she wake him, she ran her eyes over his sleeping face, studying it, amazed at how relaxed he appeared. His hair was flattened down more than usual, making him look younger than his... well, over nine-hundred years.

She snickered and flicked her eyes along the rest of his body. He was on his back, bare chest rising and falling slowly, arm tossed casually over the covers on his other side. She felt a bit like a voyeur, watching him like this, even as she wondered--gaze slipping farther down his sleeping form--whether he was bare everywhere.

Settling more comfortably on her side, she slipped her hand beneath her cheek and relaxed into the warm covers. The Doctor shifted restlessly beside her and her breath stuck in her throat, eyes darting quickly back to his face. With a sigh and a deep breath in, he rolled over onto his side, facing her.

Closer to her, unconsciously mimicking her position.

Her heart skipped a beat, then sped up when his right leg settled over hers. Fear began to sprinkle its way into her thoughts. What if he got angry? What if he asked her to leave the TARDIS?

What if he didn't?

She slid her leg further between his, bending and furling it into a more comfortable position, and, suddenly, she had the answer to her question.

He _was_ bare everywhere.

Forcing herself to breathe in and breathe out, she focused on his chest, clenching her hands into fists to keep from reaching out and caressing it. She'd taken a big step here, a huge, gigantic step in their relationship. Pressing the advantage wouldn't help matters any if he didn't want this. Didn't want her. She'd wait. Wait until he--

Darting her eyes up to his face, she found him watching her.

Her stomach fluttered; nervousness and arousal battling for dominance. His brows were raised, mouth open a little in surprise, but he remained silent. Didn't ask her what the hell she was doing in his bed. Didn't demand that she leave immediately.

Keeping silent as well, heart beating double-time, she waited for him to make the next move, take the next step. If he wanted it. Her actions spoke much louder than any words she could've said and now it was up to him.

She didn't have too long to wait.

Soft brown eyes settled on her hair before his hand slid out from under the covers. His fingers, warm and callused, brushed away a stray lock, gently tracing the shell of her ear, making her shiver. She closed her eyes, stomach quivering as lazy heat and a deep sense of relief swamped through her.

Maybe he wouldn't be kicking her out after all.

Her eyes slid open again when he cupped her cheek in his hand. Moving closer, just a few inches, he dipped his head down, licking his lips as his gaze flickered from her eyes to her mouth. She didn't dare breathe until his mouth settled softly over hers and held there before pulling back a centimeter. A second later, he kissed her again with an even firmer press of his lips.

She shuddered with excitement as his hand slid down to where her arm met her shoulder, fingers smoothing the skin in a pattern she couldn't grasp.

A smile lifted her lips as hope soared inside her. He _did_ want her.

His eyes dropped briefly to her chest, visible beneath the gaping duvet, baring her to as far as his eyes wanted to slide. And slide they did, settling more firmly on her breasts while his hand slipped down, cupping the left one, slowly, almost reverently. His thumb brushed over her nipple and her eyes slipped closed again.

Feeling him shift beside her, she sighed, shivering when his warm breath ghosted over her cheek and ear. "I'd sleep a lot more if I had you to wake up to every time."

Chuckling softly, she settled her hand on his cheek, dipping her head to capture his mouth. Her knee slipped higher as his body began to respond, and he gasped, breath escaping into her mouth. He kissed her a little more firmly, not rushing things, but not quite content to let them stay at the pace they were currently at.

Lowering her hand to his chest, she combed her fingers through the light spattering of hair and then moved lower, delighting in the clenching and fluttering muscles beneath her palm.

She scratched his skin lightly, teasingly, before slipping her hand lower, smiling against his mouth as his hips bucked into her touch.

Oh, he definitely wanted her.


End file.
